


A Royal Affair

by adventurenow



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurenow/pseuds/adventurenow





	A Royal Affair

* * *

 

"Shit!" Meghan Markle exclaimed, as she tried to zip up the back of her dress. She knew the future Duchess of Sussex shouldn’t swear, but god damn it she was having a hard time, and the woman helping her get dressed had been in the bathroom for 20 minutes. 

 

She wiggled around, flailed really, trying to reach the zipper and pull it up, when a sultry, British voice came from the doorway, "Need help, dear?"

 

Meghan whipped around quickly to see Kate Middleton standing in the doorway. She looked exquisite, like a queen. Well not yet, but someday. Meghan was breathless for a moment, staring at Kate. She snapped to, "Yes, please. Deerdra went to the bathroom twenty minutes ago, and I haven’t seen her since."

 

"Right, she did the same on my wedding day. Turn around," Kate ordered, and Meghan was not one to argue with a poised woman. 

 

"I’m quite excited to have you in the family now," Kate said, her breath hitting Meghan’s neck, sending chills up her spine. "It’ll be such fun having another woman in the house."

 

Kate finished zipping her dress. Meghan was in awe that Kate Middleton was helping her put on her wedding dress. She remembered, when she was cast on the hit show _Suits_ back in 2011, watching the royal wedding between Kate and Prince William in her trailer. 

 

_Wow, she’s so attractive,_ Meghan thought, as she watched Kate walk down the aisle with such grace. _Like so attractive that I would definitely,_ but before Meghan could truly explore that thought, she was called to set by a production assistant on the door. 

 

Cut to seven years later, and now she’s marrying into the royal family. Was it because she loved Harry? Well yes, of course. Was another perk that she would be closer to Kate? Maybe.

 

Kate turned Meghan towards her, and looked her up and down. She fixed her dress and pushed her hair behind her ear. 

 

"Deerdra should be back any time now to fix this," Kate smiled at Meghan, "No need to be nervous love. You’ll be great."

 

Kate kissed Meghan on one cheek. Meghan gasped little.

 

Kate went to the other cheek. Meghan leaned in. 

 

Kate looked at Meghan and kissed her on the lips deeply. Meghan sank into the kiss. This was the one she wanted all along. 

 

Kate broke the kiss, wiped the residual lipstick off of Meghan’s chin and winked, "There will more of that later in the palace. Maybe on our summer vacation."

 

Kate left the room, leaving Meghan totally stunned. "Yes, my queen," she whispered, as she watched the Duchess of Cambridge walk away. 

 

* * *

 

"A little to the left," Meghan said, examining the placement. After a second, "Actually, a little back to the right." 

 

Kate moves the picture slightly. 

 

"Wait, that’s perfect," she said finally.

 

Kate turned around with the picture frame still in her hands and smiled. "Thank goodness, my arms were getting sore." she laughed. 

 

Meghan smiled sympathetically. "I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sent the movers home. Is it weird that I still feel guilty getting hired help like that?"

 

"Not at all, but you’ll get used to it. Though, I think the Queen Mother would lose it if she saw us hanging photos ourselves," Kate laughed.

 

Meghan walked towards the kitchen of her new expansive home. "Want a beer?" she yelled. Kate followed her.

 

"Where’s the kitchen staff?" She said. Meghan gave a guilty look. "Oh my god, you sent your whole staff home for the weekend, didn’t you?"

 

"I couldn’t help it!" Meghan exclaimed. 

 

Kate smiled. "No I admire it. And a beer would be great." She smiled, her dimples showing. 

 

Meghan blushed. She had always felt connected to Kate, but today felt different. William and Harry were out of town for the next two weeks, and it felt like the last few days together they were understanding each other on a whole different level. 

 

Meghan cracked open a beer and handed it to Kate, taking another for herself. Kate put the bottle in the air to offer a cheers. 

 

"To getting used to it." she smiled. 

 

They clinked bottles and each took a sip, holding eye contact as they drank. Meghan’s stomach did somersaults that she tried to ignore. 

 

"So what are you panning for the rest of the place?" Kate said, sauntering through the house. Meghan followed her, explaining her design plans for each room as they walked through the fourteen bedroom house. Meghan started to realize just how alone they really were. 

 

Finally they got to the last room. "Another bedroom?" Kate asked.

 

"Oh um," Meghan paused briefly, "No, I was kinda thinking this would be a work space for me. For creative projects and I want to start a charity," Meghan stopped. Kate was smiling at her. 

 

"What?" Meghan said, wondering if it wasn’t kosher to have her own workplace. 

 

"You’re cute when you’re passionate," Kate said. Meghan blushed. 

 

"I didn’t mean that to sound condescending," Kate took a step towards her. "I mean it. You remind me of the parts about this life that I love," she smiled. 

 

Meghan couldn’t take it anymore. Did Kate feel this tension, too? She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn’t help but wanna kiss her. With purpose she stepped towards Kate, stopping when she was just mere inches away from her lips. Kate looked at her and smiled. 

 

"Is this crazy?" Meghan breathed. 

 

"Only the best kind," Kate said, closing the remaining distance between them, and kissing Meghan long and purposely. 

 

Maybe Meghan could get used to this life after all.

 

* * *

 

They were the first to arrive. Balmoral castle was beautiful as ever, ready for the rest of the Windsor clan to join them in Scotland for their annual summer vacation. 

 

Meghan was surprised when Kate asked if she wanted to join her on the way up, especially after how the past few weeks had been going. Since Wimbledon, there was something in the air between the two of them. Small at first. A twinge of electricity hanging between their interactions. 

 

But now they find themselves taking any excuses to be around each other just a little bit longer—trips to the bathroom at boring charity events, sharing car rides, and Meghan had even started coming by every day to see her nieces and nephews, but the two of them were often lost in each others laughter as the children played.

 

The men were often busy due to their duties, something Meghan was afraid of when she agreed to marry Harry. She was a strong, independent woman to be sure, but she was also afraid of feeling lonely in a foreign country. But when she was with Kate she hardly remembered how just how little of Harry she saw. And so when Kate asked her to ride up to Balmoral with her, Meghan couldn’t help but admit that her heart felt a bit a flutter. 

 

"I’m just going to see that the children are settled with the nanny, and then I’ll show you around. I should only be a minute I swear," Kate said, her hand gently lingering on Meghan’s as she headed up the majestic staircase. 

 

Meghan stared at her arm, her hand still tingling from where Kate’s had just been. Was she going crazy? Could this be true?

 

"All set," Kate said, catching Meghan staring into the distance. 

 

"Oh yes, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, unless you let me beat you down to the river," Kate said, speeding ahead of Meghan out of the castle and towards the water.

 

"Oh you’re so dead. You forget I’m American. We kicked your royal asses if you’ll remember," she called after Kate, but Kate was already long gone.

 

The two enjoyed a wonderful afternoon together walking through the property, sharing stories, and every once in a while catching the others eye. It was a shame then when the rest of the family started showing up. But at least is was time for dinner, they were famished. They got through dinner, all the while wishing they had been sitting next to each other. 

 

"Well, I’m exhausted." Kate yawned, as she got up. "I think I’ll turn in for the night."

 

Meghan felt a pang. She had hoped they would all talk after dinner, giving her a bit more time to be around Kate.

 

"I guess we should turn in, too," Harry said, turning towards Meghan. 

 

"Right, goodnight all," Meghan called to the rest of the family.

 

It was midnight or maybe later when Meghan found herself roaming the castle in her robe. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking of Kate. _Where is the kitchen?_ she wondered to herself, laughing at her new bizarre royal life. 

 

Finally she turned what seemed to be the hundredth corner when suddenly she heard, "Your Royal Highness, didn’t expect to see you here." Kate said with a sly grin. "This is my secret place you know," she said, walking toward a stunned Meghan who wasn’t sure if this was real or not. 

 

Suddenly she felt so exposed in her silk nightgown and quickly pulled the robe closer to her chest. 

 

"Oh now don’t do that. I’ll share these biscuits with you, if you keep me company." She handeda biscuit towards Meghan. 

 

"We call these cookies actually," Meghan said, leaning on the counter closer to Kate. 

 

"So I’ve heard." 

 

Kate leaned her head closer and closer to Meghan’s. They were so close now that Meghan couldn’t take it. She leaned across the counter grabbing Kate’s face and pulling it towards her. They kissed each other passionately, unable to hold back any longer. 

 

When she finally pulled away, Kate gently brushed her fingers on Meghan’s lips. "Same time tomorrow?"

 

"Screw tomorrow," Meghan exclaimed, pulling Kate in once more.


End file.
